


Prove It

by gh0stberry



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stberry/pseuds/gh0stberry
Summary: “How can you claim aliens don’t exist if you’ve never met them, hm, Suo?”
“Prove it then. How can I believe in something I’ve never seen? If they do happen to exist, I’ll believe them when I see them with my own two eyes. And then you can say, “See, Suo, I told you so, I told you so!” as much as you want. Happy?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i finished two wips within hours of each other and i'm posting both of them on the same day too What The Fuck Me
> 
> anyway. i finally wrote something for my fav pairing. after three and a half months. ahahaha

Tsukasa doesn’t remember how the argument started. He just knows how it ends, because it _always_ ends like this.

“How can you claim aliens don’t exist if you’ve never met them, hm, Suo?” Knight’s leader stands, feet planted and arms crossed, looking for all the world as if he’d spring at Tsukasa right now, given the chance. He’s technically looking down at Tsukasa, who sits on the floor, lacing up the shoes of his practice uniform, but he’s pouting.

Tsukasa inhales sharply. “Prove it then. How can I believe in something I’ve never seen? If they do happen to exist, I’ll believe them when I see them with my own two eyes. And then you can say, “See, Suo, I told you so, I told you so!” as much as you want. Happy?” Tsukasa asks carelessly. He should’ve been tipped off by the way Leo’s eyes lit up at his words, but he pays no attention to the reaction, instead praying the conversation ends and they can actually get something done today.

Mercifully, Izumi steps in to insist they start practice, and the conversation is forgotten. At least, it is to Tsukasa.

* * *

Two days later, a commotion outside his window breaks Tsukasa’s concentration. He tries to ignore it, really he does, but the semi-constant scratching noise from outside get creepier and creepier the longer it goes on. The sun has already set, leaving Tsukasa with only the light from his desk lamp to illuminate the darkness outside. He eases the window open carefully and sticks his head out, peering down toward the ground. He almost shrieks at what he sees.

Someone dressed head to toe in gray is climbing the wall to his house. They look up when Tsukasa opens the window, presumably alerted by the creak of the window frame. As their head tips up, the hood of their jacket falls down, revealing a very familiar face.

“Leader!” Tsukasa cries. “What are you _doing?!”_

Leo looks up at him from where he hangs only a meter or two below him. “Leader? Who’s that? I’m an alien~ I’m here to abduct you!”

Tsukasa almost slams the window shut right then and there. Leo never ceases to amaze him. How can he say something like that with a straight face while he hangs there, hair hanging flyaway around his face and green eyes shining excitedly in the darkness? There’s no way he would’ve been able to convince Tsukasa he was an alien, not when he revealed his face so easily, and yet…

Tsukasa is pulled from his thoughts by Leo finally reaching the windowsill and pulling himself up, forcing Tsukasa to take a step back. Leo rests his elbows on the sill, but doesn’t climb all the way in. Instead, he regards Tsukasa calmly, as if he’s not hanging onto the side of his house. Tsukasa looks back at him, at a loss for words.

“Take me to your leader,” Leo finally says. He looks like he’s trying hard not to smile, but his composure cracks and he snorts a little. Something about the little noise strikes Tsukasa as cute, and he reluctantly lets go of some of his irritation.

He holds out a hand, waiting for Leo to take it, then pulls his upperclassman into his bedroom.

“What were you thinking?” he asks without preamble, after a hurried introduction between Leo and the maids to assure them that the police were unnecessary. Tsukasa is once again sitting in his desk chair, math problems abandoned in front of him, while Leo lays spread eagle on the floor looking up at him.

“I tried to summon the aliens that abducted me so I could introduce you, but they wouldn’t come,” Leo says, doing his best to shrug without sitting up. “They wouldn’t respond to me, so I had to resort to more drastic measures.”

“Drastic measures like… pretending to be an alien and breaking into my house?” 

Leo shrugs again, but says nothing. The corners of his mouth curve a little. He’s trying not to smile again.

Tsukasa runs a hand through his hair, mildly irritated. 

“You’re incorrigible,” he informs Leo bluntly, but this only seemed to make him smile _wider._

“Well, whatever it takes to make you believe, I’ll do it! So, how about it? Have you finally seen the light, Suo~?”

“No,” Tsukasa says as he stands up, crossing his arms. “You’re not an alien. Now, please stand up. I will show you to your room.”

“Huh?” Leo’s eyebrows rise, but he at least pushes himself into a sitting position.

Tsukasa stares at him, incredulous. “It’s almost midnight, you know? Leader, you weren’t really planning on walking home at this hour, were you?!”

“Well…”

“Leader.”

“I do it all the time, I’ll be fine!”

_“Leader.”_

Leo looks sheepish from his place on the floor. Tsukasa stands, obstinate, above him.

After a few minutes of staring at each other, Leo caves first. He grumbles out an “I’ll stay,” and that’s all Tsukasa needs to hear.

He holds out a hand and hoists Leo to his feet, leading him out of the room and down the hall, prattling on about bathroom locations and borrowing clothes and what to do if there’s an emergency as he goes. Leo tunes most of it out, focusing instead on the way Tsukasa’s hair sticks up a little where he ran his hand through it earlier, and the way his t-shirt (which might’ve been his pajamas, actually) is just a _little_ too big for him and slides down one shoulder, and also how there’s a little pen mark on his cheek that he probably got accidentally while doing homework.

His first thought is, _Cute…_

His second thought is, _Chill out there, Leo, there’s no way Suo_ wouldn’t _combust if you blurted that out._

They reach the room, then, and Tsukasa stands in front of the door, looking at Leo expectantly.

“Leader, are you okay?”

“Mm, yep! Perfect! Thanks for letting me stay, Suo.” He takes the opportunity to give Tsukasa’s hair one last ruffle before throwing the door open and darting into the room, definitely _not_ lingering on Tsukasa’s indignant little exclamation or the way his cheeks flushed and his hands came up to try and fix his hair, even at this late hour.

He finds the borrowed pajamas and climbs into bed, still not thinking _at all_ about the look on Tsukasa’s face when he’d first seen him outside the window, or his face when he was trying to convince Leo to spend the night, or–

Okay, so maybe he’s thinking about him. Just a little.

Two hours later, he’s ready to admit to himself that maybe it’s more than a little. And that maybe he must once again resort to drastic measures.

* * *

Tsukasa wakes up to find something heavy lying beside him. Or rather, someone. Leo is asleep in between Tsukasa and the wall, both legs and one arm thrown around the younger boy. He tries to wiggle out from beneath him with a grunt but fails, settling instead for shaking Leo’s shoulder until he wakes up.

“Leader,” he hisses, shaking a bit harder. Leo mumbles something in his sleep, cracking one eye open just a bit, then closing it again.

“Suo… Wha…”

“What are you doing in my bed?” Tsukasa asks, trying to wake up the boy beside him. 

“Couldn’t sleep…” Leo mumbles, nuzzling into Tsukasa’s shoulder. “It’s better here, with you. Comfier too…”

Tsukasa knows he’s blushing, he wishes he could stop, but he can do nothing but watch as Leo finally lifts his head and squints at the younger boy.

“You’re… really red,” he mutters. Tsukasa let’s his head fall back onto the pillow in defeat. Just how long does it take Leo to wake up in the morning?

“Leader, we’re going to be late if we don’t get up soon…”

“... wanna stay,” Leo insists. “It’s better here. And you’re all cuddly when you sleep, it’s cute.”

“I am not!” Tsukasa can’t stop himself from exclaiming hotly. Leo grins, but it’s a softer, sleepier version of his usual smile.

“Are so. You totally grabbed onto me when I came in last night~ Wahaha, Suo, don’t try to deny it. If you weren’t, we wouldn’t be like this now, would we?” Leo brings a hand down, intending to give Tsukasa a light pat on the stomach, but the tiny squeak Tsukasa lets out when he does catches his attention.

“Suo…”

“No.”

“Are you ticklish?”

“No.”

“You’re lying.” Tsukasa opens his mouth to complain as Leo sits up, places both hands under Tsukasa’s shirt, and tickles him for real.

Tsukasa squeals as he thrashes in the blankets, trying and failing to wiggle away from Leo’s wandering hands. He also starts _giggling,_ which almost makes Leo’s heart stop.

Eventually, when Tsukasa is red in the face and his giggles are evenly interspersed with gasps, Leo stops, letting himself fall onto his stomach next to Tsukasa and turning his head to face him.

Tsukasa turns to look at him, panting. “You’re horrible, you know.”

Leo smiles, and says, “I know. But, you know, Suo, I think I learned a lot while I was here?”

“What could you possibly have learned _here,_ of all places?” Tsukasa asks skeptically.

“Well,” Leo says, lifting a hand to count off fingers. “I learned that your maids are just as uptight as you, I learned that scaling walls is actually pretty easy, I learned–”

“Okay, okay, I get it.”

“Oh, and I learned that Suo’s really cute when he let’s himself relax~.”

Tsukasa flushes even redder than he’d been before, a feat Leo had thought impossible, and against any kind of judgement, Leo leans in and kisses him right on the cheek.

“Like right now, you’re really cute, you know?” He wraps his arms loosely around Tsukasa’s waist, trying to keep him in bed. Tsukasa is having none of it. He wiggles slowly, trying to drag himself to the edge of the bed, but Leo holds on.

“Well you’re not cute at all,” Tsukasa complains. “And you forgot about your original objective, which is also totally _not_ cute, by the way.”

Leo can’t help himself; he huffs out a laugh. 

“Don’t worry, Suo, I didn’t forget~! I just found something much more interesting at the moment.”

Leo gives him ample opportunity to push him away this time, but he doesn’t, so he leans in again for another kiss on the cheek. And he finally lets himself laugh as Tsukasa buries his still burning face in Leo’s shirt.

Yep, he’s found something _way_ more interesting now.


End file.
